Bruises
by Omano-chan
Summary: Akira and Shuuji are the students of Kurogin Gakuen. Akira is dating Ryuu, but he has to get the redhead's friends to accept him as his boyfriend. On top of that Ryuu has a plan to get Hayato to confess to Shuuji. AkiraXRyuu, HayatoXShuuji. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bruises  
>Author: Omano-chan<br>Fandom: Gokusen 2 and Nobuta wo Produce  
>Pairingcharacters: 3-D, Ryuu x Akira; Hayato x Shuuji  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<p>

Background information: Shuuji and Akira returned to Tokyo and were transferred to Kurogin Gakuen. just for you to know they are all schoolmates now ^^

**Bruises**

I.

„Hey, Akira" Shuuji called out surprised as he saw his best friend coming up to his desk. „What's happened to you?"

However Akira was moving on his usual crazy way, yet something was wrong. He neared swinging his arm and with his leaping steps, you could say he was limping. And on top of that his face was bandaged, but even the patches couldn't hide the dark bruise under his eye or the other one in the corner of his lips.

„Ohayou~ Shuuji-kun!" he sang as if the other had just simply greeted him.

Shuuji gave him a pathetic look – which was useless of course – Akira just grinned at him even wider. Shuuji's stares had lost all that small effect they have ever had on Akira since the crazy boy started dating Ryuu. He had no chance challenging his cousin's mastered killing glares.

„ I had some fights" he declared all proud of himself. Shuuji only stared at him with wide eyes. Not just one fight but some. OMG… And Akira went all enthusiastic explaining his best friend the story of his bruises. „Yesterday I had a fight with Yabuki-kun's gang.."

Shuuji was about to have a seriously bad feeling about that. Akira was of course no match for any of them. Okay, maybe Take, but the small redhead wouldn't fight him, or the others wouldn't really let him… so it absolutely explains the bruises… but what the hell is he grinning for than?

„.. and I won!" Akira was now grinning from ear to ear and made the victory-sign with his fingers.

Shuuji's jaw dropped „W-WHAT?... How… How on earth?..."

The evening before Akira was waiting in front of the cafeteria – the habitual place of 3-D – waiting for Ryuu to walk him home. After a short period of waiting the whole gang exited the cafeteria, laughing out loud and cracking jokes while Ryuu as the tail-ender looked sort of pissed – his eyes sending daggers toward the Hyuuga-Tsucchi duo.

Akira didn't pay too much attention to the boys. The only one who existed for him was the skinny but more beutiful redhead, and he could only concentrate on that in a few minutes he could finally kiss Ryuu and enjoy his company. He was already thinking on various ways on which he might get his boyfriend into a better mood...

„Hey, guys, look, who's here!" interrupted Hyuuga his pleasing train of thoughts. There were mischief gleaming in the boy's eyes, and the next moment Tsucchi towered over Akira, ruining his perfect view of his still steaming Ryuu. So he had no other choice but to look the tall boy in the eye.

„Speaking of devil…Hey, boy, we heard ya need protection?" Tsucchi teased with a wide grin „What happened to your face, dude? Was Ryuu nowhere to protect your pretty ass?haa? I've always thought Ryuu was, but now I wonder if you play the girl…" And surrounded by laughter Tsucchi fanned himself triumphantly.

Ryuu made an irritated growl from the background, but Tsucchi shrugged it away. He had too much fun to worry about the redhead's rage for calling him a girl. He had his hopes that if Ryuu got really angry (which means ready to rip his throat right now and there) Hayato would catch him before he has the chance to lay a hand on his friend. But he still relied on Ryuu's cool nature the most. So he went on with his teasing enthusiastically.

„Whaa~ pretty boy! Ya don' hear me or am I right?" Beside Tsucchi Hyuuga was laughing so hysterically, that he was almost struggling on the ground.

The so minimal amount of patience Akira managed to build up near Ryuu was quickly gone upon such insults and Akira cried out full with all his anger and hurt pride.

„I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!"

His voice held so much challenge, the others stopped dead and fell silent.

„Oh, really?" Tsucchi stopped, closing his fan shut with a snap and stared menacingly at the smaller teen in front of him.

„Yes, Really!"

„Then, let's see!" He was ready to attack first the instant but he got hold back by both arms: Hayato was holding one of his arms in a firm grip and Ryuu did the other. „Come on, guys!" Tsucchi hissed through gritted teeth. He thought at least Hayato would back him up… as much as he disliked Akira.

„Not here…" Ryuu shook his head.

„Let's move to the bank" Hayato continued with the shadow of a forming grin in the corner of his full lips and sharing a side-glance with Ryuu, then they released their friend.

After making sure that neither of them held anything against their fight, the whole gang moved to the river bank quickly. As the gang leaders, Hayato and Ryuu took the lead. The brunette smirked and his eyes were gleaming with a strange light, while Ryuu was silent and had such look on his face that noone dared to walk up to him. Even Akira wouldn't have given it a try, but for a different reason. Every time he tried to get closer to the redhead, and Hayato sensed his presence near, he flashed him a stare which meant he would kill him the instant he dares to get any closer to Ryuu. No matter how long they have been dating, Hayato was still very possessive over his best friend, and couldn't handle the fact that he chose such a crazy looser like Akira as a lover. He was like a predator who tried everything to keep his rivals away from his prey. And his current rival was Akira.

Noone spoke a word along the whole way. The first ones could be heard only when the two opponents were standing face to face. The remaining of the gang seated themselves on the hillside of the river bank and Take started to question who might win. There was no opportunity to make it a deal, since noone would have bet on Akria.

Akira used the short time of walking to think, after he realized, if he wanted to keep on living, he shouldn't try to catch up with Ryuu. About a week earlier it was quite unimaginable for him to take part in a fight, or accept any challenge. It didn't matter that he was dating one of the best fighters of Kurogin Gakuen. He would just make a joke of the challenge and turn it down. It wasn't his type of things. But he was hurt badly this time. He didn't need Ryuu to protect him of anything. He had his own ways of solving his problems. It was his dream to be able to do the opposite: to be able to protect the redhead from anything bad that wants to hurt him. Whatever it was: a member of another gang, or a giant ninja broccholi… And now this stupid Tsuchiya kid was questioning his ability of fulfilling his dream. That was unforgivable! (OMG! Did he visit too many lessons of Yankumi? O.O?)

Filled with all his hurt pride he forgot about the fact, that Ryuu had held nothing against their fight. More likely he supported it! How was that? Wasn't he supposed to keep his boyfriend from getting beaten up all the way? (which was the prediction of the near future with high probability) However it didn't really matter at that moment that Ryuu didn't stand up for him. Anyway it was his goal to proove he didn't need the redhead! Although it would have been more dramatic if he should have turn down his lover's offer to protect him.

A growl and a strong punch on his jaw dragged him back from the maze of his thoughts.

„Stop daydreaming, or we'll end quickly!" Tsucchi looked down on him all triumphantly and cracking his cnuckles. He was sure, he couldn't lose as he glared down the boy lying on the ground like a frog hit by a car. They were surrounded by voices of laughter and cheering from the hillside. Akira felt Tsucchi grabbing his shirt on his chest and lifted him up, but as the tall boy spoke into his face it wasn't his mouth Akira could focus on, nor the menacing look he had on his face. The only thing he could see even from far away in the dark was Ryuu's precious-stone like eyes piercing through the night.

Ryuu was watching him. With the very same look he'd been watching him the past two weeks. And that cool stare which Akira loved so much held a promise – but before that he had to deserve it.

He felt another punch and with a painful moan he hit the ground again hard. But now it took him less time to get back onto his feet than Tsuchiya to reach him with his long steps. Tsucchi was cocksure he could kick the shit out of Akira with less power he usually needed in a normal fight - and he seemed absolutely right. The crazyboy hasn't even had the slightest chance to hit him so far, so he thought it was time to have some fun. It wasn't as if he held anything against Ryuu… He just shared Hayato's antipathy for Akira.

So Tsucchi was in utter surprise as Akira used the few seconds he had until he reached him and started his attack! Akira punched Tsuchiya hard in the stomach and got him off balance. They both fell to the ground but neither of them let the other stand up. They were now wrestling, trying desperately to win dominance.

„Kindergarten level" muttered Ryuu to himself as he watched his boyfriend hitting and beig hit by one of his best friends (who just happens to look forward a terribly painful and agonizing death for calling him a girl…).

„But you know you like that" siad Take cheerfully. Ryuu just shot him a glare. He didn't realize the words escaped his lips, but as an answer Take just presented him one of his brightest grins.

At that moment it was still quite impossible to predict which one of them would win. Although Akira's sudden attack and changed behavior in the fight surprised everyone, they still would bet on Tsucchi.

Yet.

But slowly as the seconds turned into minutes and the fight didn't want to come to an end, Hayato got more and more nervous, and the more often he sent Ryuu side glances the even more nervous he got. Anxious to be more exact. The redhead's expression was impossible to read. Ryuu kept on observing the fight with no obvious interest, as if he was just watching Yankumi explaining them some absolutely uninteresting and overcomlicated equations.

Hayato felt a very strog urge building up inside of him to punch his best friend, at least that blank expression of his would fade away and he would have something else to concentrate on, not on the fact that he was about to lose a deal. And he hated losing!

He was just about to give his plan a headstart when suddenly everything fell silent. Then as if a bomb had exploded, everyone started shouting at the same time. As Hayato's vision cleared, and finally didn't feel like as if he had got deaf, he could see Ryuu's stone like features soften and he had a very bad feeling about what he'd see if he turned.

And he was right. The circle which surrounded the winner wasn't around Tsucchi. Hyuuga and Take and a few other boys tried to get the grumpy boy back upon his feet.

Akira won. He beated Tsuchiya – which means he kept his pride as a man, and gained some respect among the students of 3-D, which was a big deal. And on top of that, Hayato had to get used to the idea of the clumsy looser being his best friend's boyfriend…

Hayato felt dumbstruck and a bit betrayed.

„You should help to get Tsucchi home" he heard Ryuu mumble, as the redhead stood up, shoving off the dust that happened to stuck to his uniform. „And don't think you can get off…"

„yeah, yeah, just shut the hell up!" the brunette growled frustrated and got to his feet as well and to get rid of Ryuu's heartstopping glare quickly headed toward the other 3 of his gang, while Ryuu took the other way to Akira.

As he got there, the circle around Akira opened willingly and let the boy out of their arms and friendly, bone-cracking hugs, and Akira without all his support fell directly into Ryuu's slender but strong arms. However that victorious mocking grin didn't fade a little bit from his face.

„Let's go home" supposed Ryuu on his usual low voice

Akira pouted like a stubborn kid. „Akira can't!" he whined, trying his best kicked puppy look to take effect on his lover and melt his icy heart. „I got just beaten up. Akira is exha~usted. Piggyback me!" „kon" oh yeah… his usual fox-puppet…

Ryuu did his best to cover his smirk with a cough, while the others' jaws dropped from the idea of Ryuu bringing Akira home on his back. That was… that was just impossible even to imagine!

„No" Ryuu stated firmly, and his eyes told the very same. There was no way he'd do that. It didn't matter how much he loved Akira. The teen made a face as if he had just been kicked hard in the ass, but it had absolutely no effect on the redhead. „Anyway, if you feel so weak, maybe I should just get you home and leave…" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

„But Ryuu-chaan promised~!" Akira whined hurt and desperate.

Ryuu kept on with his play. „But you seem so tired, you can't even walk…"

„No! I can!" he kon-ned once more and tried his best to get back his ballance and onto his own two feet. It was pretty hard and when he stood up he was hardly balanced, but he flashed Ryuu a bright grin. „Akira ready!" But as he did the first step, he immediatley fell, Ryuu had to catch him again.

„Ryuu-chan~"

With a sigh Ryuu encircled his waist to support him, and Akira leaned to his shoulders. From this close Akira's pleading eyes was impossible to resist. He wasn't walking on his own, but a promise was a promise… and Ryuu knew it very well.

TBC

How was it? please let me know! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bruises**

**II.**

„Stop! Okay, I got the hint! I don't want to know, what happened next!" Shuuji protested with a soft pink blush on his cheeks. He didn't like to admit, but he envied that the things between Akira and Ryuu went so smoothly in spite of the strange and crazy but undoubtedly unique personality of both of them.

Shuuji was still a bit shocked… Akira fighting… Akira beating Tsuchiya…OMG!... what's next? The world turning upside-down?...

The answer for his unasked question came faster than anyone would have expected. The door of 3-A slammed open to reveal the fuming form of Yabuki Hayato. The whole class fell silent and held their breath, being unable to tear their eyes off of the notorious handsome leader of 3-D.

Hayato was glaring in the direction of the two best friends. Akira and Shuuji gulped at the same time seeing the desperate and determined look on the boy's face. Maybe he came to take revange on Akira for yesterday? If yes, it promised no good. Because a pissed and angry Hayato meant something very close to the Apocalypse…(which actually also visited Kurogin Gakuen in the morning as a furious Odagiri Ryuu, and his victim was a very very woeful Tsucchi)… And you could bet Hayato was really pissed as he shot a final killing glare to the wall behind him, before entering the dead-silent classroom.

Hayato walked up straight to the duo and stopped only a few inches from Shuuji. The poor boy nearly fell in his desk as he tried desperately to create some more room between them, but Hayato followed him, until the slender brunette couldn't back any more. Shuuji was near panick. What could he have done to deserve this? What the hell might Hayato want from him?

„Nee, Shuuji" He heard Hayato's husky voice… and in his great embarrasment he blushed a deep red. There was no way, he could look Hayato in the eye this way… he wished the ground would just open up beneath his feet and swallow him for once!

On the other hand it took nearly all self-conrol of Hayato not to shake from excitement. And Shuuji was neither to make it easier for him. He would surely not let Ryuu go with this! Because it was the redhead the reason of this whole embarrassing situation.

The day before they had a deal with each other. If Tsucchi wins that fight then Ryuu has to come to school dressed as a girl, uniform, miniskirt and all. But if Akira wins the duel, Hayato has to confess to Shuuji. This part hit Hayato like lightening. How on earth did Ryuu find out that he was head over heels for his cousin, it was a mistery… since according to himself, Hayato kept it really good as a secret… but there was no way back now…

And here he was. In this damn awkward situation. Only few inches away from the object of his affection, with mind as blank as his math excercisebook, with no idea what to say, what to do… And Shuuji was just unwilling to look up at him, making it impossible to find out what he was thinking.

He lost all his patience, and grabbed Shuuji's chin to make him look at him. He felt a chill running along his spine as he saw the blush darkening on his pretty high cheeks. Shuuji's eyes were gleaming and his thin lips trembling softly…

'Would they taste as soft…?' but before Hayato had the slightest chance to realize his thought, he responded to it unintentionally. He leaned closer to Shuuji, breathing in his scent deeply, and covered the thin lips with his own. He felt Shuuji's breath hitch and his grip tightening on the desk behind him, which was his only support not to fall, but Hayato wasn't willing to let go. He moved his lips and sucked softly on the boy's lower lip, sliding his hand from Shuuji's chin to the side of his face then into his soft brown hair. He let a moan escape his lips, and buried his hand deeper into the locks of the other's hair. He felt like in heaven!

With his other hand he found Shuuji's, desperately clutching to the desk, and without too much effort made him let go of his support. Hayato encircled his arm around the slender waist, and pulled him closer, their bodies fully touching… and finally Shuuji seemed to easen up. He moved his hand slowly along the strong arm, his broad shoulder up to his neck, and he found his way into the locks of the teen's messy hair. He absolutely let in for Hayato, moaned into their first kiss, and the brunette took advantage of the opportunity immediately and slid his tongue into his warm mouth. Shuuji jumped in surprise of the different touch, but as he got held even closer, he melted into Hayato's embrace and shyly responded, touching Hayato's tongue with the tip of his. It sent shivers along his whole body. He felt Hayato's smirk against his lips… Hell, he didn't want to let go… but slowly he started feeling dizzy at the strong need for air, and they reluctantly broke the contact.

Shuuji tried to lean away. His mind was just cleaning up a bit, and he just realized what he had done… and where… his blush turned even darker if it was still possible, but before he could sink into shame Hayato pulled him back into his embrace, and held him tight against his racing heart. Shuuji buried his face in his chest and breathed in his scent happily. He was happy, just like as if a dream had come true.

He felt Hayato kissing the top of his head, and then moving his lips lower, kissing his way along to his ear and whispered into it a soft „I love you". Shuuji felt happines exploding in him like a bomb, and he decided it was no use playing the good boy or the bashing virgin anymore. He turned his head and caught Hayato's full lips in a hungry kiss. Hayato responded almost immediately as happy as he had never been before. He lifted Shuuji from his shaking legs and repositioned him sitting on his desk, parting his thighs, to be as close as possible and kept on kissing as if he wanted to eat him up.

The poor other students in the class didn't know where to look in their embarrassment.

When Hayato entered the class, everyone was afraid what might have made the notorious teen to leave his own class. When they finally found out, their jaws dropped to the floor. That was the last thing they would think! Akira literally fell through his chair of surprise and shock.

„Akira shock~!" he mumbled from the floor. And in bewilderment kept on watching his best friend making out with Hayato, moaning passionately into his mouth. His eyes grew so big, he got afraid, they might fall out, so he shut them quickly… but then the voices were disturbing him…

„You know… You've never been so embarrassed while we were making out…"

Akira's eyes shot open immediately. Now there was the explanation of the choked gasps from the background. The world of 3-A was turning upside-down today. Not only one, but two students from3-D visited them at once. The world will really come to an end surely by now… It was Ryuu standing a few desks away from Akira, observing everything with his cool glance. Akira stated in himself that he saw adoration radiating in the direction of his graceful lover, and he noted a few of his classmates who dared to look at him _that_ way. He had to find a way, to get them know, Ryuu belonged to him. Only him!

As he was sure that Akira was aware of his presence, Ryuu paced toward the door of the classroom, and leaned against the wall with a smug expression on his face as he watched Shuuji and Hayato. One of his well-formed eybrows quirked upwards as Hayato started kissing along the jawline of a moaning Shuuji. They were absolutely unaware of the fact that class will start any moment. With a dramatic sigh, he was satisfied with being so forethoughtful, for making sure there was no way a teacher would walk on them. It wasn't too much work to barricade the door.

But that expression was dedicated to something else as well: Ryuu was pretty aware of the fact that as he strolled back to his place, Akira's hungry eyes were lingering on his ass. He quickly changed this smug expression up with the usual mocking blank one, and sent a challenging glance towards Akira. He wanted to have his reward for being here… _Watching_ his cousin and best friend making out wasn't fun itself… but _making out_ was indeed…

Akira read the signs immediatley… it only took him long enough to collect the mass of limbs he was from the floor and dodder toward the redhead. He fall for the last time, but the wall was in his way: so he was face to face with Ryuu pinning him against the wall, supporting himself with both hands on the sides of the other's head. He grinned as he saw the surprised glint in Ryuu's icy brown eyes. It still surprised his lover how clumsy he could be.

As they were staring into each other's eyes the memories of last night came to Akira's mind, and the desire to taste those thin but soft lips and to suck on the delicate skin of his slender neck, leaving marks of his love all along, and then enjoying how Ryuu blush and his stare sending daggers in his way, being more irritated as they reach no aim. He smashed their lips together in a breathstealing kiss, sliding his tongue in the warm cave of Ryuu's mouth, and the reaction came immediately… it was never easy for Akira to gain dominance over the proud teen. His cold hand was already under his shirt, moving slowly higher and higher until the long fingers found a hardening nipple. Akira moaned in delight and deepened the kiss, so that Ryuu had no chance to take advantage on him. Akira encircled his arm around Ryuu's waist grinding their hips together, kissing him even harder until both of them were out of breath.

As they separated for air they heard from the background Shuuji moaning Hayato's name

Akira didn't want to fall behind Hayato. Planting a chaste kiss on Ryuu's swollen lips he moved to his chin, trailed butterfly-kisses along his jawline, and down the side of his neck. He gained a low growl from the back of Ryuu's throat, which meant he was enjoying himself. Akira smiled happily. One hand grasping Ryuu's ass, the other slid along his arm, pulling off the uniform jacket with his shirt from his shoulder to have more space to leave his marks.

Now two bright pink spots were burning on Ryuu's high cheeks as Akira started sucking on his skin in different spots... from his shoulder, to the crook of his neck and moving even higher…He could only pray noone will ask for the reason of the darkred spots on his neck… He really didn't feel like facing Yankumi this way… she would ruin the best part of having such lovemarks, since she takes everything like a virgin high-school girl…

ahh… Akira's gonna pay for it later... He tilted his head to give his boyfriend even more space and smirked to himself. If Sawatari had a clue what was going on in this class, he would surely get them expelled for that. Of course after returning from the hospital (XD)…

End of chapter 2

PLease let me know what you think. I'm still thinking if I really should write what happened exactly the previous night... ^^; is anyone interested?


End file.
